Forbidden Lovers
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: *Ambreigns* 2 Bad boys 1 Werewolf 1 Vampire in love with each other but is forbidden to be with each other. (A story for Chanelle31) I'm bad at summaries I hope y'all like it


This is a story request from Chanelle31 I hope you like it and your just so so awesome

Forbidden Lovers

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Changing scene 

Warning: Slash meaning M/M you have been warned.

Disclaimers: Like I said before sadly I don't own Dean or Roman :( I wish I did though.

Anyway to the story

* * *

><p>"Omg leave were gonna get caught and I don't wanna get you in trouble" Roman said as he was trying to get out his boyfriend grip<p>

"You know I like the trouble" Dean smirk

Dean and Roman are lovers who truly loves each other but is forbidden to be together because Roman is a Vampire and Dean is a Werewolf Their families are enemies they hated each other but for Roman and Dean they were bad boys but killing people wasn't their thing they only killed when they had to.

"Dean come on we can't get caught" Roman said again

"Your such a Scaredy Vamp babe" Dean Chuckled

Roman looked at him wondering how on Earth did he fall in love with someone like Dean but then again Dean's Appearance didn't match his personality he was rough and tough on the outside but once you got to know him he just a sweet caring guy

"I love you, you know that right" Roman said as he gave Dean a peck on the lip.

"Yeah I love you too and that's never gonna change your my everything Roman." he said as they shared a passionate kiss

"Prince Roman your in needed by your father open up please" (A/N: yes Roman is the prince and they live in a castle) one of the servants that work in the castle "ughhh ok give me a minute." Roman said making up a excuse "you gotta go babe." Roman said with a little sadness in his voice because some days he doesn't get to see Dean because he goes out hunting with his family "Don't be sad baby I'll see you again real soon ok." Dean said as he hug Roman in a bear hug and kissed all over his cheeks.

"Prince Roman what are you doing in there your father is waiting." The servant said impatiently "Give me 3 minutes ok my hair umm looks ummm bad I need to fix it." Roman said making up more excuse while Dean was chuckling "is there someone in there your highness." "Ughh no that was me." Roman said glaring at Dean who was still laughing "Shut up" as he slap Deans arm but not to hard.

They both got off the bed and went outside to Romans balcony as Dean hop over the railing but still holding on. "Love you babe I'll see you soon ok." Dean said as Roman nodded and they kiss "bye baby I love you." Said Roman as Dean jump off the rail before he got to the turned into a brown werewolf and ran off howling. Roman smiled and went back inside he got in his room and sat on his bed and smelt his blanket is had Dean's scent "alright your highness that enough I'm coming in." As the servant opened the door and saw Roman smelling his blanket "Your highness I thought you were fixing your hair oh who care your father needs you downstairs and there's a handsome gentleman down there." The servant said Roman look at the servant _visiter?_ Roman thought "your highness not to be rude but you need to hurry up you must not keep your father waiting." The servant said pulling Roman out his Room

Downstairs 

"King Sika I'm so sorry we're late." The Servant said

"It's ok Randy your not in trouble." Sika said (A/N: yep that's the Servants name) Roman stop "That's your name?" Roman said as Randy nodded_ I thought his name was John Roman_ thought "Anyway you asked for me father." Roman said "Ah yes come here lad." Sika said as he told this mystery boy to come over When the boy came over he had his royal clothes his hair was long blackish brown but he had a path of blonde on the side "Roman this Seth Rollin he is the Prince of the BlackOut Country." Sika said as Seth stuck his hand out to Roman "Hello." as Roman shook his hand "Hey my name is Roman nice to meet you." He smile "Roman can you please show Seth here around." Sika said as Roman nodded and told Seth to follow him

"Does he know king" asked Randy

"I want Seth to tell him the great news" Sika said proudly

***20 minutes of walking around***

"Wow it's really big around here I'm surprise someone didn't get lost yet." Seth said amazed which made Roman Chuckled as they walk back to main hall as Roman's Father was in his throne talking to Randy about something "Father were back." Roman said as Sika and Randy went to them "good your back did you have a nice time." Asked Sika "yeah we did Roman shown me everything around Here and might I say sir you castle is amazing." Seth said "why thank you Seth it's about to get late you should probably head back home Randy will escort you." Sika said "ok sir I'll see you later and I'll see you'll late Roman." As he pulled Roman in for kiss as they lip lock. Roman eyes expanded and he pulled away from Seth and slapped him "What was that for." Seth ask holding his cheek "Why d-did you kiss me?!" Roman said as he backed away from Seth "you didn't know Roman your my Fiancé were getting married." Seth said moving closer to Roman "we're getting m-ma-married?!" Roman said ready to pass out.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER:<p>

•Seth and Roman are getting married

•What is Roman gonna do

•Is Roman going to tell Dean? How will Dean React?

The End well of the first chapter :3 I hope you like the first chapter Chanelle there would many many more .


End file.
